VISITOR: The Alien III
by Datonman
Summary: An interstellar detective is assigned to take footage of the Alien planet as well as conduct an investigation of the said planet. He eventually makes his way over a certain crashed ship that was last seen at the end of 'THE ALIEN II."
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my second attempt to get this story right. I did another version of this but it didn't turn out to be so good. Hopefully this version will turn out great. I don't own ALIEN. It is the product of J.R. Giger, Ridley Scott and the Brandywine folks_. _Characters are all original, hence, they're mine. Review of what you think of it. :)_**

VISITOR: THE ALIEN III

October 13, 2059,

Jack Robinson typed the words on his computer and did not know where he was going to go from here. He sighed and took off his glasses. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he began to shut his eyes and tried to make sense of everything he saw on the tape he had just seen moments ago. Jack felt as if he lived through the whole ordeal. The incident was extremely breathtaking but shocking nonetheless. In order to make sure that his eyes did not deceive him. Robinson played back the last few minutes of the tape on his computer. He clicked on the play button and a scene on the computer was shown.

00:00:06:15

(Camera pans from the ground. The camera was centered in a bright room that looked that of a laboratory. Armed guards formed a circle. There was slight static showing and two figures were on the ground ahead. They were Jo and Erica. Their bodies were on the ground lifeless.)

One of the armed guards was speaking as to whether or not Jo and Erica were dead. "Well I don't think that's the case, sir. They're just unconscious. The android is damaged beyond repair. She'll never be top of the line again, that's for sure. What we can be sure of.." the guard continued to ramble.

(Unbeknownst to the men, Erica's body was convulsing slowly...)

(Static was shown instantly.)

(Screen was then turned off and blackness ensued. This time a computer screen was shown.)

(Words were typing themselves.)

TAPE WAS FOUND IN MARINE SHIP _LOURDES 13_ _. _SURVIVOR'S FATES REMAIN QUESTIONABLE AT THIS TIME. THIS FOOTAGE IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF WEYLAND-YUTANI AND ITS SUBSIDIARIES. IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS, IT MEANS YOU ARE A HIGH-RANKING OFFICIAL, IF NOT, SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES WILL BE ENSUED. INVESTIGATION IS STILL, CURRENTLY IN EFFECT.

The screen went black again and Jack leaned back in his chair with his head pulled back which landed on top of his chair.

"Cannot believe this..."

He straightened up and went back to his computer with a bit of reluctance. Jack brought up another page up and typed in a few words rapidly.

RESCUE MISSION APPROVED.

A message was then sent to him immediately after Jack had pressed 'enter'.

INVESTIGATION WILL TAKE PLACE IN OVER A YEAR.

"Are you kidding me!" he yelled.

Suddenly he felt a tight pressure on his throat which went above his Adam's Apple. Jack began to pull at the cord choking him but he soon saw everything go dimmer and his strength was being diminished. Like the screen, he saw blackness. The last thing Jack saw was a shadowy figure facing him before he was out cold. His own scenery changed dramatically.

THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF WEYLAND/YUTANI AND ITS SUBSIDIARIES. ANY UNAUTHORIZED REPRODUCTION OF SAID FOOTAGE IS ILLEGAL AND WILL BE PUNISHABLE BY THE HIGHEST REGARD.

(Static is shown for over ten seconds…)

SEP 18 2060

PM 12:01:34

(Camera with 'REC' on the bottom left hand corner was shown. Int. Portside corridor. A man with medium-sized dark hair came into view looking directly into the camera. His smooth face indicated serious youth and strength. He frowned as he took the device in his hands. The images on the screen elevated so as to see the rest of the area. The electronic décor matched that of a mechanical room. The young man finally spoke into the camera.)

"I think it's on. I don't expect to live through this. Obviously anyone who went to the Zeti II Reticuli system never came back. I'm doing this because I need answers. I would like to say who I am first of all…My name is Alan Jameson. I was a student for USI, United Systems Institute. I was an astronomy major and ships expert. That's who I am and what I was. Now I'm somewhat of a detective. Secondly, I am near the Pontosian star system. Before heading on out, I was aware via news headlines about the students crash landing on a strange planet a couple of months ago where a creature attempted to kill them off one by one." Alan took a breath before he went on. "My cousin was one of those students."

"A few months after that event, a military infantry decided to investigate the disaster only to be met with the same scenario. No survivors were found. The Company and the government have done their investigation only to find nothing conclusive. They stopped, in other words…" He looked to his left as if he was contemplating something before he looked back in the camera with blue, steel eyes. "My ex-girlfriend was one of the marines." Alan blinked a few tears away.

"It's up to me then. It took several pleads of persuading and begging for Weyland to get me on this investigation. But I did it through hard work to convince them. I'm finally going. This will be my only attempt to find out what happened. I ain't stupid. I know the risks. Whatever happens to me, to whomever finds this footage, I just want to make this clear, I am not a hero. I just want to feel complete for once. I do not know how long this journey will take nor how long my investigation will continue. In order to ensure this footage will remain intact, I will describe this camera. It is a very uh…advanced piece of machinery." Alan went on.

"This is a Samsung 5000GZ model 3Y. In other words, this is a very special camera. Top of the line. It has the typical, standard controls such as rewind, record, fast-forward, etc. But it also has enhanced scope lens. It has the capacity to zoom in at high speed to large distances. HD vision. It's got a mini-screen to let you see what you caught afterwards. It's the size of one of those ancient 'Ipod' devices. I put it on my shoulder with this little belt that comes along with it. This thing is camouflage too so people do not even know what they're looking at when they're looking at the device on my shoulder. I could tell them it's a shoulder pad for injury and they'd believe it. The real thing about it is that it's solar powered meaning it will keep on filming as long as it can. No more of those relic batteries. "

"I have stated who I am and what I am about to do. As I said before, I might not make it through this ordeal, by 'ordeal' I mean whatever interesting circumstances I come across upon. So far, everything is going well. I am heading to the unknown planet. It will take a few hours but I'll get there. I'm about to go into hypersleep now. Final note: to everyone who gave a damn about me, I'll never forget you all, never." He then began to give a deep sigh. "So now-"

(CAMERA FACING OUTER SPACE AND A CERTAIN PEBBLE SHAPED OBJECT, A PLANET WAS SHOWN FROM FAR AWAY.)

"I'm about to find out what happened on LOURDES. Evidence suggests it crash landed back on the planet where it all began. So..."

(CAMERA FACES ALAN AGAIN.)

"It's on..." he stated.


	2. Chapter 2

SEP 18 2060

PM 12:16:38

(Camera faces an exterior wall of a small space in which Alan is placed in. Shaking occurred all around making the scenery blurry and unfocused. Alan tried to make his voice heard despite the loud shaking and trembling in the small pod that he was in.)

"Change of plans. There's a small moon orbiting the planet." His voice was heard. "I'm about to check it out. It's strange…this planet did not show up on my charts. It should not even be there. At this point, I'm at a loss because now it seems that I have been misled. I have to check these planets individually to find the ship _LOURDES_. I'm about to start with the moon."

Clearing his throat, Alan began to speak again. "I'm now about to touch down on the rock. The shuttle just breached the atmosphere. It's a bit interesting. Most moons don't have an atmosphere but I'll take what I can get at this point and we're-well I'm seeing cloud cover. I'm sorry the uh…camera is not facing it and I could point it to the window but unfortunately I have to steer."

(His voice continued to be heard despite the rumble and tumble the ship was giving.)

"The main planet up ahead however, is unlike anything I've ever seen before. It's dark, deformed and basically terrible. I could see why terraforming would be quite strenuous. It wouldn't be that impossible to make this planet suitable for human life but I'm just implying that it would indeed take time and money to make it so."

(Scenery changes)

SEP 18 2060

PM 12:33:45

(Camera is facing a shuttle door entrance. Several blast points and small dents decorated the exit. Then it panned down where Alan's space boots were shown. In a blur, the camera faced the door again.)

"Hey I'm back. Sometimes the camera can change scenes when necessary. So don't be surprised when it happens. This is done because of time and editing. Anyways, it's going to take a few hours before my ship lands. I'm about to go into cryo-sleep. It has been an exhausting day for me. Hopefully the computer will wake me. In the meantime, the ship is on automatic pilot and-" Alan was cut off.

SCENE MISSING.

01:04:55

(Int. Cryo-pod. Camera showed cold air flowing throughout the pod. The glass door was completely frozen. Nothing solid but the air was seen. Slow, soft beeping was heard indicating heartbeat readings. For a few minutes, the scene did not change. Everything was quiet despite the monitor and the cold air hissing. After a few more minutes, a loud banging was heard. It grew louder and louder. Constant banging reached a point in which a sound that sounded like a crash was heard. Footsteps were heard from the other side of the glass. They were slowly approaching. A hand was seen from the other side of the glass, wiping the frost away. A woman's face was shown. Her beautiful brown eyes turned narrow when she saw inside.)

SEP 18 2060

PM 01:14:23

(Camera shows the woman on the other side of the glass holding a pickax in with both hands and raised it to smash the glass. As soon as it made contact, cracks were shown on the glass. She raised the ax again to strike the glass.)

(Static is shown and scenery changes)

SEP 18 2060

PM 01:48:54

(A new setting was seen. The wall on the right side of the screen had cracks shown along with paint chipped off. Dirt practically decorated the walls. The camera showed a dark room with only red light shining through the window from the left side. The bad surroundings made the area dilapidated. Several beds were stationed at the right hand side stationed in rows. There was soft commotion. But it was indistinct. Alan was nowhere to be seen. The camera seemed to positioned on a table. Several voices were heard in the room, although it was difficult to make out to whom the voices belonged to.)

"Now that this man is here, we can finally go to the planet."

"He's the only one who can!" a woman protested impatiently.

"Well, think now, because I have to decide whether or not to tell the company that an accident occurred here."

"Why do you say 'whether or not'?"

"You know why!"

"Hey, look...that device there? It's blinking."

(Faint footsteps were heard until they grew louder as they approached the camera. Hands picked up the portable device. Screen went from facing the ceiling to the ground and then to the person's face. The woman was brunette and tanned giving her a strong, healthy look. Her face was fully shown and it indicated curiosity. She frowned in which afterwards she spoke.)

"It's some sort of digital recording device. It's on right now."

"Turn it off. No one needs to know about this. Besides, we have bigger issues to deal with." the other woman said.

(Camera faced the ground.)

"Fine, but what happens when he wakes up?"

"Hopefully he'll know how to survive here."

STATIC IS SHOWN.

SEP 18 2060

PM 05:04:56

(Int. An intensive care room. Red light shown through the window giving the room a horrible look. Camera sees a person lying on a bed looking completely asleep. It is Alan. Slowly, Alan's incapacitated form grew on the screen as the camera came closer to him. The camera was then settled on a silver plate. No longer was it pointing at the two people. The camera focused completely on the ceiling.)

"Come on...wake up." the woman's voice from before was heard. She sounded a bit restless.

(A sound that constituted a groan was heard. Alan's voice was sounded out.)

"I said wake up!" she ordered.

"What the? What is this?" Alan finally said. Groaning was heard as well as the creaking of the bed itself.

"You're in no condition." the woman's voice began. "You're still in a hypersleep induced state. Besides you'll never leave here anyway..."

"Why is it so damn hot?"

"I forgot you're a newbie. You're not going to withstand a red giant in this system, sweetheart. The lungs in your system are not yet getting used to the atmosphere, let alone the air. I'm Evelyn and I was the one who found you in that wrecked shuttlecraft of yours."

An alarmed Alan then cried out. "Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean 'wrecked?'"

"You crashlanded here, sweetie." Evelyn said indifferently. "We found evidence of your starboard engine being faulty and which eventually exploded."

"Oh my God!" Alan muttered.

(Rustling of tools being used.)

"I'm going to give you a stabilizer..."

"How come you can breathe this air?"

"I trained myself to."

"You said there was a red giant?"

"I did. You're on Joyly 218. It's a small moon.

(Alan was heard gasping out loud in shock.)

"Wait...what do you mean I'll never leave here?" the tremble in Alan's voice suggested that he was a bit nervous now.

No answer was heard from the young woman.

(Footsteps were heard approaching the camera. Evelyn's face was shown. Her tanned complexion and sharp features were completely shown for a second before she turned the device around where a sweaty Alan was fully seen, looking drained and weary.)

"Hey what are you doing with my camera? I need to get out of here." his voice was croaking. Alan moved his legs to the side of the bed so that he could sit but found it difficult. He then coughed and clenched his throat. "What is this place?"

Evelyn answered a bit reluctantly."This is a prison. A woman's prison to be exact. Here's your strange device. I didn't know it was on, here."

(Camera approached Alan's bed and the camera landed on the covers giving a full view of the blanket material. Hands touched the lens, it was then turned around and on habit, Alan put it on his shoulder. Evelyn could now be seen fully. She had a lean build and long, wavy hair. Her chest gave out in a proud position.)

"A woman's prison?" he asked.

"We're 115 inmates including several guards and the headmistress herself. She told me to keep an eye on you."

"You haven't answered my question. Why can't I leave?"

"You're the only one who can contain the threat on the planet next to this one." Evelyn said forcefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the long wait. I was a bit preoccupied with other stories. New chapter is coming in three days. Anyway stay tuned and review if you can! :)


	3. Chapter 3

SEP 18 2060

PM 05:19:36

Scene continues where it left off. Alan looks flabbergasted and yet frustrated as to the woman's declaration that he was to contain a certain threat. The scene shows of Alan talking to a woman wearing ragged, skimpy clothing. The woman was a tad muscular and carried herself well.

Alan had sighed and knew that there might be an altercation if he did not comply. He was well aware what 115 inmates would do to him if pooled together. Rubbing his temples, the footage showed him surrendering to that certain possibility.

"It was my intention indeed." said Alan admittedly with a nod. He looked away from the woman Evelyn, hoping she wouldn't ask him to elaborate.

"What intention?" she asked carefully but at the same in a demanding tone.

Sighing, Alan thought he might as well admit his mission. "I'm a detective. I was ordered to investigate the planet you're mentioning. I did not know that there was going to be a small moon and I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go so I went to this one. I figured as small as it was, it wouldn't take me long to go through it."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Evelyn asked.

"To me, an explanation. But that is my business. I am trying to look for a crashed ship called the _LOURDES." _Alan said adamantly. Now he was beginning to stand despite the overwhelming weakness. "Now you answer a question: how come I've never heard of this installation until now?"

Evelyn seemed to ignore his question and became confused. "No ship crash-landed on that planet a year ago! Unless of course, you must be referring to the one that crashed _eighty_ years ago."

Alan seemed to do a double take all over again. This day was just full of surprises so far. He thought he just heard that he had lost eighty years. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Evelyn seemed to ponder now. "It makes sense. Your ship…we found it in a desert here. It must have stayed there that long…."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're on about." Alan cried.

"The installation was built here fifty years ago. No one, not even the company knew of another ship that crashlanded here on this moon. You've been sleeping for eighty years." Evelyn said marveling in wonder.

"You're confused…" Alan shook his head in denial. He then picked up the camera.

SCENE CLOSES UP ON ALAN'S FACE

"See look? The date says September 18 2060!" he yelled.

SCENE NOW SHOWS EVELYN'S FACE AS SHE LOOKS AT LENS

"Your device has not been updated. It was turned off when your ship was in distress and once it was turned back on, it picked up where it left off. It was frozen just like you were." Evelyn pointed out calmly.

Alan had a look of horror on his face and it seemed to spread to his whole body when his legs started shaking. He sat back down on the bed trying to breathe in and breathe back out despite the overwhelming air.

"Look we need you. Now we can go the very planet that every person is afraid to go to for over a hundred years." Evelyn said desperately.

Alan frowned. "How come no one has ever gone to that planet?"

"Because of a horrible threat that resides within its endless dark places. It is the one planet where the truth lives."

"What truth?"

"A terrible plague of horrific wonders. We do not know exactly. All we know is rumors of …strange beings of a biomechanical nature."

"Why do you need me?"

"You're the only one who can commandeer your own spacecraft. We have fixed your ship but once we tried to fly it, we couldn't. It needed your access codes."

"Assuming you are telling me the truth, why do you want to go there yourselves?"

"To destroy this said threat."

SCENE CHANGES

SEP 18 2060

PM 05:30:41

"-Not until I get some answers..." Alan had said strictly. He and Evelyn were having an unknown discussion. The camera was facing Evelyn, who was standing in front of him.

CAMERA PANS DOWNWARD AS ALAN DRESSES HIMSELF QUICKLY

"We told you everything we know! Now we already have an escape planned out. The headmistress right now is being distracted."

"Are you serious? The plan is happening now?" Alan had asked incredulously.

"Why do you think I wanted you to wake up minutes ago? We waited long enough until your hypersleep symptoms wore off. Now we gotta go, one of my girls is already in your shuttle." Evelyn then grabbed Alan by the arm and the camera began to shake from left and right.

"Wait-" Alan protested.

CAMERA ANGLES UPWARD AS ALAN IS PICKED UP

Soon they sprinted out of the room in a hurry. Camera becomes a distorted blur as they entered a narrow hallway with rooms on both sides. The rooms had bars on the sides.

"What about the guards?"

Traveling down a dilapidated-looking corridor with dim lights shining from above, Evelyn ran holding Alan's hand. "We have them subdued."

"How did you do all of this?" Alan panted as he ran.

"I'll explain once we get to your ship!"

SCENE CHANGES.

SEP 18 2060

PM 05:54:34

Explosions occurred all around. Mayhem was practically a constant. The camera was getting out of focus do the movements done by Alan. The camera then panned right to a certain ship. His ship. It was stationed in a large, dark dome-like structure. Alarms blared throughout the building. The action had been going on for a while now. Alan who had been on the floor for a second before footage recommenced, looked around frantically from the entrance to the chamber to his ship. He eventually got up when Evelyn came to his aid.

"Come on!"

"What the hell's going on?" Alan cried.

CAMERA FOCUSES ON INTERIOR OF SHUTTLE NOW. Almost twelve other women of different backgrounds are already aboard. Looking back and right, Alan caught a glimpse of them gearing up and belted up.

"The emergency system has been activated. In the unlikely attempt that someone escapes, security protocol is activated to ensure the suspect doesn't escape. In this case, the weapons system has been activated." Evelyn said as she strapped herself in her seat, Alan came up from behind her.

Alan was now seated in the captain's chair and was already powering up the engines.

CAMERA POV:

Console buttons on dashboard light up and the whole ship starts to hum with life. Outside constant explosions continued to occur and now female guards made their way to the scene, every one of them holding a rifle.

"Gun it!" someone cried behind Alan.

As soon as Alan punched in the right coordinates, the ship's buttons began to glow brighter and the ship's thrusters blared.

Outside the window, everything began to stay on the ground as the ship rose up. The ship then gained momentum and sped upward. Several shots were heard from outside the ship and Alan hoped he would get out soon enough before any projectiles hit anything critical. Attack cruisers were already shown in sight and began firing at them. The ship then shook from the hits.

"The guards are here! We need to get in space right now!" Evelyn cried.

"We're going." Alan assured her.

CAMERA POV:

Alan's hands were gripping tight on both levers and tried to pull them to his chest level as hard as he could. Camera then turned to the ship's front window where the opened roof was seen. The sky was a deep orange.

"Hang on!"

OUTSIDE THE WINDOW:

Everything was left behind as the ship sped so fast that the clouds and atmosphere disappeared for good. All that was left was the blackness of space. Everything felt so light now. He had made it.

"We're off Joyly 218."

Feeling a glimmer of content sweeping over him, Alan was stunned literally and figuratively when he lost such satisfaction and instead found consciousness.

CAMERA POV:

Close up to an unknown woman dragging an incapacitated Alan to the back of the ship. The camera turned to static.

SEP 18 2060

PM 07:09:56

CAMERA POV:

Close up of a large oval shaped roof with a black complexion.

Alan woke up and breathing heavily. He looked around and saw that he was in a weird setting. Everything had a dark, slimy, sinister look. He looked around as he saw a large chamber bigger than he ever thought. It was circular in shape and the walls had a skeletal design. He saw the women including Evelyn forming a circle around the very panel he was laying on.

"What the hell is going on now?" he cried out to them. "What is this place?" he yelled.

There was no answer from any of the women. They only gave him a slight smirk.

"What was the reason for bringing me here?" Alan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"For you to be an ordered, advanced, civilized visitor..." a voice called out.

CAMERA PANS TO A FIGURE WEARING A TRENCH COAT AND HOOD OVER HER FACE.

As soon as the figure approached Alan, she pulled her hood back revealing a gorgeous-looking beauty.

"It can't be..." Alan muttered in shock.

Alan gasped and because he did, it meant that it was a revelation. He had seen the woman before from his old records. The woman had short, wavy hair. Her skin had a shiny complexion to it but one thing Alan was sure of, it was one of the survivors from _LOURDES_, it was Erica, the android.


	4. Chapter 4

SEP 18 2060

PM 07:10:56

(On the screen of the camera, a long-haired Erica gave a surveying look to Alan)

"I've…heard of you." Alan with a soft voice that expressed revelation replied.

"My name is ERICA and I was well acquainted with a woman you once knew."

"Jo Scarlett." Alan nodded.

"We made a difference some time ago. She died a hero, Mr. Jameson."

"Don't you talk about her!" Alan yelled.

Suddenly a fist had been thrown at Erica's face which she effortlessly caught. Camera was jerked to the side and lowered slightly. It was evident that Alan had been hit in the abdomen which caused him to bend down and catch his breath.

"I take it I'm not here to be shown a good time." Alan muttered from behind the screen. Soon the camera turned to face the ceiling and walls again illustrating the strange décor even further. Several girls were shown with their backs against the dark wall.

"Where am I?" he declared.

"On the very planet where it all began with a handful of students crashlanding here eighty-two years ago. What they found was life-threatening. But I see it as 'life-changing'." Erica brushed a strand of her long hair back before she continued. "You are in a cavern. This very cavern was the same place me and Jo fought off a menacing monster. She killed it right where you're standing."

"Please forgive such accommodations. As our visitor, please understand what is about to happen to you is considered to be quite an honor." Erica replied almost automatically.

"I'd like to believe that."

"If you would have known about your containment in advance, you wouldn't have surrendered easily."

"Gee, why would I have done that?" Alan replied sarcastically.

"Sarcasm will only get you so far, Mr. Jameson. I have been on this planet for quite some time and I have since come to a unique conclusion."

"Humor me. What?"

"Let's just say 'God works in mysterious ways', Mr. Jameson. His work is all around us. What you are about to partake in will change you and the universe."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"Not me…The makers."

Alan began to shiver which is evident when the camera shook slightly. "I'm going to die aren't I? Believe me my death wouldn't do you any good. I already lost everything and everybody!"

"This is not about killing you, Mr. Jameson. That is absolutely not what we're trying to do. This is something bigger. To explain it would only confuse you. The transformation must be felt in order to know what it truly is."

"You're trying to use me for some nefarious scheme. How could you do this? You were programmed to protect human life."

"That was originally my function. But again, as I began spending time on this planet along with its 'inhabitants', my purpose has changed. I don't just want to protect human life. I want to make sure life is enhanced."

"You've been reprogrammed..." Alan realizing. "The Company knew you were too valuable so they made you stick around under their terms. That's why sent you back here...What do you want with me?"

"You have a certain genetic material that makes you a perfect subject." Erica replied.

"I have no need to be 'evolved'. I like how I am."

"You just said you'd rather die, Mr. Jameson."

"I just...I meant that-"

"Mr. Jameson, you know what you said. Don't take back your word and don't lie to me."

"I don't want to become an entity that could endanger the lives of others."

"Mr. Jameson, we can go back and forth with this as much as you want. But all I can tell you is you will not be a danger. The problem Mr. Jameson, is that you don't know how the galaxy works now."

"Enlighten me." Alan bit out.

"The galaxy has given human beings many great things. It has given us answers but in the process, it has given us new questions..."

(Erica was now circling around Alan. The camera follows as Alan keeps focusing on her.)

"After me and Private Scarlett made a breakthrough in solving the mystery of two certain students, there was something about the area we were currently in that made me question myself 'What could have done all this? Who were the ones with such ingenuity?' Jo didn't know what I was also trying to do. I was trying to ascertain the identities about the creatures and their creator."

"I'm not following..."

"A lot has happened since you've been frozen. Creatures of the kind me and Jo encountered have been found on a few occasions. The company is in complete disarray with their lack of a suitable specimen."

"Why are you keeping me updated knowing what you're going to do with me?"

"I want you to be aware of everything that has happened because you will not be subjected to such an experiment for nothing. This...is very special. After all...you no longer have nothing to lose."

"Something tells me what you're about to do is wrong. Very wrong."

"This is an evolution of the human condition."

"You're an android! Do not lecture me on humanity!" Alan yelled.

"You are in a great emotional state, Mr. Jameson. I can assure you that after the experiment, your feelings will no longer cloud your judgment."

Suddenly rattling noises that sounded like chains were bound to Alan's wrists. The camera turned from one wrist to another. His feet were also bound to the ground. The restraints were not chains but something a lot more natural and yet durable. The camera pointed forward to Erica again.

"I _will_ stop you." Alan growled.

"Do not speak as if I'm your enemy, Mr. Jameson. I am here to help you get through with the process." Erica then began to walk away from the circular platform.

"If Jo was alive..." Alan's voice indicated a bit sadness as well as an indication that what he will say is considered a last ditch effort. "Do you really believe this is what she would want you do? Subject me to such an experiment that may or may not be what you think it is?"

"Private Jo Scarlett was a friend of mine. She helped me understand that humans were capable of great, many things. If she were here, she would be at my side encouraging this."

"You really believe that?" Alan asked incredulously.

(On the camera, all Erica could do was give a firm expression as if she were trying to make up her mind about something.)

"Evelyn, please stand ready for him." she said before she got off the platform completely.

(Camera turned to the right where who was standing with the others came forward.)

As Evelyn finally came forward until they were face to face. Erica's voice was heard in the background.

_"Evelyn and Mr. Alan Jameson...when the company found me and Jo Scarlett unconscious and put us in a laboratory, something extraordinary happened. I knew it had to be impossible since my kind cannot procreate. But it did nonetheless. Life emerged from within me. A creature with both the defining attributes of human and robot merged together. After it was born, the Company had it captured and studied but because of its unique abilities, the scientists were eventually subdued and killed. The creature escaped and somehow managed to access an escape pod where it went off to the planet we came from."  
><em>

Alan was starting to listen intently now.

"_The company had gone back on numerous occasions to contain again. But they have failed. All their efforts in capturing the creature was useless. So they sent me, I was the mother. I was the only one capable of controlling my 'son', if you will.-"_

(Film is cut. Scenery changes)

SEP 18 2060

PM 07:34:45

(Camera focuses on the very ground that Alan stood in minutes ago. There was heavy breathing coming from both him and the other woman, Evelyn.)

"It is done." Evelyn replied.

"Why are you doing this?" (Camera stayed focused on the ground and at the same time shook from left and right to further emphasize Alan's frustration at what had just happened.)

"I have my reasons. We all gave a bit of our lives for this. We will help create a new race together."

"We...?"

"We're mates now..."


	5. Chapter 5

SEP 18 2060

PM 07:35:02

(Some time had been passed since something unusual had occurred between Alan and Evelyn. The large room they were in was empty save for them. Evelyn had already gotten up. Camera POV: Evelyn wore a ragged type of revealing clothing that made her look beautiful to the extreme. She was standing now, looking down at the camera, hence she was looking at Alan.)

"What do you mean we're _mates_?" Alan spoke up.

"I mean that now that you've been embedded with the alien program that Erica subjected you to, you are more than compatible."

"That thing that went into my skull…" Alan's voice indicated that he was trying to go over what had happened to him moments ago when Evelyn came up to him and the next thing he knew something had made him black out. The pain and suffocation had occurred within his brain and made its way to the center of his body.

"Your genetic material has helped you withstand the effects of the alien program." Evelyn answered for him.

"'Genetic material'? and why do you say 'alien program'? You make it sound like it's some kind of computer software." Alan asked wearily as he got up and stood face to face with Evelyn.

"Like I said before, Erica helped with the process. I only came to make sure such a program was…approved, in lack of a better word. Erica had designed a unique method for humans to carry on certain creature abilities without the grotesque appearance. You see, our minds work as computers but they can only take in so much. Creatures of a kind that we have yet to understand or see thoroughly, were the ones who came up with such 'natural' and yet powerful technology. Erica had discovered that the makers of the main creatures had something to do with our existence as well. But Erica found out, we were in a way...incomplete. But now...you and I are both whole as we should have been."

"So... you've made me into some kind of ultra-freak?" Alan yelled.

"It is power! I have it and it is something I would never give up. Besides you heard what Erica said in her speech. She said "_This program is the missing piece to your own DNA." _What she means is that we are all created by these 'makers'. The ones she said had started the whole process millennia ago. The makers were not done with humanity. They forgot to add our power. Erica figured out the missing piece of the human puzzle."

"You are just as messed up as she is…" Alan hissed. "These things you're talking about. They can't possibly be Gods. If what you're saying isn't bullshit, how come all the other women didn't get this so-called 'program'?"

"Who's to say they won't?"

A gasp was heard. It came from behind the camera. Apparently Alan was shocked by what he just heard.

"Erica, at the moment, is busy making more programs so that all the women are assimilated as well."

"For what purpose?"

"To set a new human standard. Your seed will help us make a new human race." she said with a smug look.

"You're sick! All of you. You said before that you wanted to destroy some kind of threat. Now I figure out that you're part of it!"

"There _is _a threat."

"What?" Alan shook his head in trying to understand.

"There are these creatures... the ones you may have heard of. They are not fully grown and not even fully developed yet. There are countless..." Evelyn said and wandered off apparently a bit repulsed at remembering.

"How? I thought they could only-" Alan started to say but was cut off.

"When Erica and the other marine, Jo were fighting off the aliens here. A spacecraft of strange, unknown origin was in orbit around the planet. We found trace signatures of it. They had sent in several creatures to the planet. But there was something else that was sent by that very ship that was very important and construed as a great danger."

"What exactly is it?"

"It was a shipment. A large shipment of unfertilized eggs. It's basically aliens...We keep away from that area until the time is right to fight them once again."

"So Erica's making an army to fight them and once these creatures are done with, we'll be seen as powerful from all over the galaxy. That's why you can't go back to Earth. You want to show the galaxy what it is we're capable of." Alan said realizing.

"I'm glad you understand. Now as my mate-"

"I'm not your mate! I just want to get out of this weird place." (Camera POV: Alan begins to get off the circular platform when Evelyn caught up to him by jumping forward and landing in front of him.)

"And where would you go?" Evelyn said a bit cross. "You have nothing to go back to. Your life is over. Your new life has begun. At this moment, Erica is already preparing the women so you will not be able to escape!" she growled.

"So you have me surrounded..."

"One against so many. What could you possibly do that we haven't already done?"

"I don't know how...but you're wrong about everything you've heard. Nothing goes the way you want even if it already 'did' for us!" Alan growled back.

"What makes you so-"

(A loud scream was then heard. It stopped. Camera focuses on an entrance that was like a slimy tunnel. Soon several more screams were heard into one horrible background.)

"What's happening?" Evelyn asked.

"Don't you know?" Alan bit out.

(Screaming was heard once again. Loud bangings occurred from within the long walls of the large structure they were in.)

"Something tells me we need to get out of here..." Alan said a bit worriedly. "Something's happening to the rest of the women wherever they are."

"There's not supposed to be any complications. The procedure cannot possibly go wrong. Besides we can't leave."

"Why?"

"Erica has given instructions for us not to go anywhere."

Camera POV: From the entrance, the focus now shifted to the far wall on the right. Alan wasted no time and searched the area for something that he can use as a tool or weapon.

"The _LOURDES_!" Alan said remembering.

Camera POV: Alan walked back up to the circular platform to find Evelyn still standing yards away from the entrance.

"Evelyn...where's the _LOURDES_ ship?"

"I told you before we are not leaving here!" she cried.

(Suddenly the entrance door revealed Erica running towards them. She had a terrified look on her face. She made her way toward the two. Camera POV: her face signaled one of desperation.)

"Something went wrong." she stated.

"All nefarious schemes tend to do so." Alan muttered.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked equally concerned.

"The women...it was not what I expected." Erica said a bit confused now. "It's horrible. So horrible. What they've turned into. They're not what they're supposed to be. It's all horrendous."

"We need to get out of here then." Alan declared. "I was sent here to look for the LOURDES. Show me where it is!"

"I haven't gone back there since-" Erica began to say until she was cut off.

(Scenery changes)

SEP 18 2060

PM 07:55:09

(Camera POV: Scene shows Alan with the two women: Erica and Evelyn leading the way as they run toward a dark, ominous corridor.)

"We need to be careful not to make any noise. These aberrations could be anywhere." Erica whispered.

"What do they look like?" Evelyn muttered.

"It's enough to make you scream. That's all I can say." Erica said a bit hesitantly.

"How big is this cavern?" Alan began to say.

"It's a thousand acres. But apparently the section of the castle was redesigned into a more laboratory mode but now that the security protocol has been activated there's no way out but the long way." Erica said.

(Camera POV: the trio continued on the endless dark corridor in front of them. It was quiet throughout the walk.)

(A faint screech was heard and from the angle the camera turned to. It was on the other side of the cavern wall.)

"My God, what are these things?" Alan asked.

"Are they mutations or mindless, infected bloodsuckers?" Evelyn asked her.

(Camera POV: To the right of the camera, Erica could only shake her head in emphasis.)

"This is not the way it was supposed to be." Erica said turning around to face Alan.

"Funny, I see unpredictable things happen...exactly the way they're supposed to happen." Alan shrugged before they continued on unaware of a heavy breathing in back of them.


	6. Chapter 6

SEP 18 2060

PM 07:56:07

(Evelyn glared at the camera in annoyance.)

"Whether or not your instincts were right on the money pose no immediate effect on me." Evelyn said.

"Although I must admit, we did not take the necessary precautions. Once we contain this threat, we will be more than careful in the future. We do not make the same mistake twice." (Camera moves to right where Erica was seen as she spoke.)

(From behind the camera, Alan scoffed in annoyance.)

"So there _is_ going to be a next time? Even after this mishap, you're still willing to try something like this again?"

(Camera turns to face Erica again.)

"Like I said-" Erica began before turning around where an unusual-looking creature jumped right straight at her.

"Whoa!" Alan cried out.

But before the horrific being landed on Erica, she had grabbed it by its neck. Its tail waving around to and fro and its screeching was something wild entirely. Taking out a small phase gun at the ready, Erica pulled the creature back and threw it in the direction in which it came. She then held her pistol with both hands and shot the creature relentlessly.

The projectiles that came out of Erica's gun were sporadic blue energy blasts. Each one shattered the creature until it was down. The green blood gave out a hiss and smoke arose. At this time, the camera focused on the blood and so Alan came closer and the creature's carcass was revealed in full view.

"What the-" Alan whispered and so the camera turned around and Erica came into view again wiping her hands with a piece of cloth she had taken from her long coat.

"I don't make mistakes again." she finished.

The camera turned slightly to the left where Evelyn leaned on the cavern wall with her right hand. She came forward. "This is one of the abominations that we have to deal with now."

The camera turned back around to face the creature. "What is it?

"Whatever you can think of." Evelyn's voice was heard from behind the screen. "Strange... weird...mysterious... foreign...although another word does come to mind but unfortunately it's only applicable if it came from outer space."

"This is what happened to the other girls?" Alan's voice sounded incredulous. The camera had then turned to look at Erica, now who put her pistol on her holster.

"In a manner of speaking." Erica nodded. "They are mostly ancestors, descendents, brothers, sisters of the one creature I gave birth to."

(Camera faces to the ground where the light shines upon almost every imperfection on the cavern surface.)

"I don't understand how such monstrosities can even exist." Alan stopped talking for a moment before he spoke up again several seconds later. "I need to get to the LOURDES, please."

"I don't think that we should-" Evelyn began to say before she was cut off.

"I don't care! About what you want us to do! I would never ask to be used for some sort of 'new species'. You're all crazy..." Alan whispered.

"Well, unfortunately you're going to have to adjust to the new circumstances, Mr. Jameson. You've been given a new strand not originally inherent in human DNA originally. With this new advantage, we will finally be able to combat the new threat." Erica's voice replied.

(The camera had shook due to John's clear lack of understanding.)

"What? You mean those creatures?" Alan asked wildly while the screen focused on the dead creature carcass once more. "All I care about is what happened to Jo."

"Not just them. The ones who planned this thing from the very beginning!" Erica shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"The engineers. They're a-" Evelyn began to explain but she was cut off by Alan.

"Forget I asked! I want to know what happened on LOURDES. That's what I'm here for. I need to find out what happened to Jo!"

"We can't see her right now!" Evelyn said impatiently.

"Wait what?" the camera panned to look at Evelyn. "What did you just say?" Alan asked desperately.

Erica sighed and the camera panned to look at her again. She had placed her hands on her hips while having her eyes closed in frustration. She nevertheless nodded in confirmation. "She's here."

"Oh my God..."

"As well as Lauren Bergisfield and Krystal Graceson." Evelyn added.

"Who and who?" Alan's voice asked.

"Us..."

The camera turned around and in the darkness came out, two soot covered women. Both dressed in warrior-style armor with only their hardened abdomens and shoulders exposed.

"What the-"

Suddenly the camera was knocked off to the side.

-STATIC FILLS SCREEN-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I understand that it's been a full year since I last updated and I truly apologized for that. But due to circumstances beyond my control. Like 'Prometheus' for example. I was forced to either think about putting them in or not. The engineers. Once I saw that movie, it completely changed the whole take on the aliens and their cycle. Therefore I was forced to either due some re writes to this fiction or include them. I chose the latter. Either way, I'll have more updated within the week. So I hope you guys read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

SEP 18 2060

PM 08:11:07

(Sporadic images occur)

PM 08:11:16

(A sign of a struggle between several people including Alan, the cameraman.)

PM 08:11:24

(Screen showing the layout of the cavern ground. Camera is then rolled around showing the dark cavern ceiling.)

PM 08:11:30

(Camera now shows both women who assaulted Alan, both of them stood with their hands on their hips. One of them had put their rifle back around her shoulder. Heavy breathing was issued by Alan.)

"Just stop!" Evelyn's hand was shown from the right portion of the screen indicating that they stop.

"What the hell?" Alan asked both of them. (Camera was now properly proportioned looking at the whole group.)

"Me and Lauren came as soon as we heard that this place was being compromised. We heard loud voices. We thought you were a threat." the girl Krystal said a bit alarmed as she looked at the camera.

"Yeah, you're like the only guy here." her friend Lauren said dusting herself off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize all males were dangerous to you." Alan's voice replied.

"Oh and he has sarcasm. What a plus." Krystal said rolling her eyes.

"You guys are...You guys can't be..." Alan's voice struggled to say.

"Yes. They're the original survivors of _Survivor 11_." Erica said coming forward.

A long pause was issued. It took a while for Alan to respond."I take it this is a long story right?"

"Yeah it is..." Erica nodded. But she was cut off when a snarl came from the other end of the cavern.

(Cavern points at dark end of tunnel.)

"What the hell is that?" Alan whispered.

"It's a drone!" Evelyn replied.

"Let's move then!" Erica stated.

"We'll keep cover!" Krystal said and she and Lauren took out their rifles from their shoulders.

(Camera is turned around and faced the other end toward Erica and Evelyn whom were already running. Shots were fired from behind and thus, the camera was turned back around to get a view of what was happening. Indeed, the two girls were firing their weapons at an unknown being. The creature was nowhere to be seen. Alan turned the camera back around.)

(Camera is suddenly out of focus and Alan falls to the ground as the ceiling burst open revealing a hole in which a creature came out. The creature with its black texture and long phallic head snarled at a horrified Alan, who was pinned to the ground by it.)

"Help! Help! Get it off! Get it off!" he cried out.

(Creature's mouth was dripping with disgusting saliva and as it tossed and turned trying to bite Alan, a sliver of it landed on the lens, blocking a corner of the screen.)

(Shots were issued.)

(Alan got out of the hold he was in and saw to his amazement that the creature's head had a hole in the center of its phallic forehead.)

(The camera arose from the hand pulling up Alan's own. The hand belonged to Erica, whose face was impassive. Loud firing continued brought on by the two girls Alan met. Evelyn came up to Erica's right side.)

"There's swarms of them coming at every corner in this territory. We have no choice, we have to go to the forbidden site." Evelyn said frantically.

"What is that?" Alan asked.

"I guess it's time we showed you what you wanted to see." Erica stated.

(Evelyn grabbed Alan's left shoulder and helped him move forward.)

"Hey don't mess with the camera!" Alan said as the camera began to lose focus.

"Oh, stop worrying about that damn thing." she said as she ran with him.

(Camera then changed to static.)

SEP 18 2070

PM 08:33:43

(Camera shows a red sky with dark clouds moving sluggishly. Hills of rock and stone alike were shown ahead over at the horizon. Winds picked up making the frame shake. Alan breathed out in frustration. The camera rotated to face the group standing on top of a floor of limitless sand, the quality on the screen improved on Erica who was at the center.)

"You told me my ex-girlfriend was dead. You say her body is here somewhere?" Alan said trying to control the tone of his voice.

Erica spoke as she appeared collective once more."She's preserved in a stasis similar to that of cryo-sleep. There's a cavern on this planet that's unlike any other. This cavern has an unusual low temperature and over a time I found it to be unusual considering the high temperature that most of this planet resonates. Like I said, I was appalled at how a cavern can sustain such low temperature to the point of literally freezing someone. Lo and behold...the solution would be because it was intentional. Someone or something made that cavern to be cold."

"So basically, she put Jo Scarlett there once she died. Erica wanted to honor her and the last thing she wanted was for her body to decompose." Evelyn said.

"Humans can only live for so long." Erica shook her head as if in contempt.

"Hey!" Lauren said beside her offended.

"No offense. Which is why I originally plan to resurrect her. However, failure was apparent." Erica said a bit disappointedly.

"Well, no one should live forever." Alan pointed out.

"You would give away immortality that easily, Mr. Jameson?" Erica raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I would." Alan whispered.

"Well I don't know whether to like you or continue hating you." Krystal spoke to him.

"Meaning?" Alan said bitterly.

"Meaning that I agree with you that no human should live forever either. I keep telling Robo-girl..."

(Camera now pans to Erica who held a looked derisive at what was being talked about.)

"No one should have everything. I mean seriously, an immortal person who has everything will eventually wished he would have had nothing."

"Alright enough with what I'm sure would be an interesting philosophical debate but shouldn't we be talking about something a little bit more engaging like what the hell are we going to do now?" Krystal said.

"So that is what you meant...when you say you'd rather die isn't it, Mr. Jameson?" Erica said interrupting Krystal.

(Alan didn't speak from behind the camera and his silence indicated that he didn't want to answer her question and he agreed with Krystal that they should take the necessary steps to ensure their own survival.)

"Let's get back to the main issue. You say you had a son?" Alan said changing the subject.

"I did and even to this day I regret having it."

"But you said you can control it. Explain to Mr. Jameson the current circumstances." Evelyn suggested.

Erica for someone who didn't breathe gave a long breath outward as if she couldn't articulate well anymore. "This creature that was born in me should not have been possible. But luckily since I'm...it's mother." she said with disdain before she continued. "It can obey me. At the moment...it is asleep but for how long, even I don't know."

Krystal who hadn't spoken in a while finally came up to the screen. "Look I'll tell you what's going on and I apologize for the exposition that I'm about to give away..." she said sarcastically. "She gave birth to a new xeno that's half-alien, half-robot that in turn created other more half-alien, half-robot thing-a-mabobs and now she has this idea of making humans more enhanced so that we can finally take them down. There, the end." she said bitterly.

"Are you serious?" Jameson said. (The camera pointed at Erica again, who nodded.)

"That was very well explained." she said bitterly at Krystal.

"Thank you, _Mr. Spock_." Krystal mocked.

"Mr. Spock?..." Evelyn said confused.

Alan from behind the camera tried to explain in a bored manner. "He's this character on this one sci-fi show from long ago..."

"Yes! Finally someone who understands all the things we've been talking about." Lauren pointed at the camera with her index finger and nodded enthusiastically.

"But still! This thing you gave me and Evelyn!" Alan yelled. "What the hell is it? A super-human serum?"

"In a way, yes. Your body hasn't metabolized it yet. In other words, it'll take time before the serum rewrites your entire DNA but once it does, you'll finally be ready!" Erica declared.

"At first, we had to test it on you first because men are supposedly 'number one' and once the serum proved effective, it was the girls' turn..." Lauren said mockingly.

"But it worked on me!" Evelyn said pointing at herself in emphasis. "Why didn't it work for the rest of the women?"

"I don't know. This is highly irregular." Erica frowned.

"Tell me this isn't another one of your bullshit statements..." Lauren said shaking her head in disbelief. "That you really don't know how something like this happened?"

"What made them act this way?"

"The other reason for all this. What made the xeno-morphs in the first place." Evelyn said.

"It all began with the BPO."

"The what?" Alan said restless.

Erica looked hesitant.

"Go ahead tell him. Tell him how life for these creatures came to be." Krystal said crossing her arms to her chest.

"The Black Primordial Ooze." a reluctant Erica merely stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know. I know. It's late. I apologize but I'm so caught up with work and school work that I haven't had time for this story in quite a while. Obviously there's references to Prometheus in this which let me say again, has completely messed me up on the whole ALIEN physiology and history. Hopefully I'll continue writing. But for those who have actually kept reading, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

SEP 18 2060

PM 08:32:21

(Camera continued to take footage of the entire conversation in the dark planet's sand sea. The group including Alan whose face remained unseen, were discussing what it was they were truly dealing with. Erica had explained something about how the creatures originated.)

"What do you mean 'primordial ooze'?" Alan asked Erica sounding outraged.

"The beginning pool of life." Evelyn stated quietly.

"Remember the engineers we've previously discussed? They were the orchestrators of practically everything in life. They created us. They also created the liquid that spawned these horrible creatures!" Erica said with much disgust.

The camera turned to Evelyn who came forward. "We have only bits and pieces of this. You see, eventually the liquid came upon contact with a human who impregnated a woman, who in turn gave birth to the first xeno-morph species. We still don't know the whole story. But it happened regardless."

Alan began to grow exasperated. "OK, at this point all of you aren't making any sense to me. First of all, I don't buy that crap that some builders or whatever you call them created us. In case you ladies have your heads in the sand(not this one rather), the big man himself..." (Camera shows a finger pointing to the sky.)"...created us!" he declared before going on.

(Camera focuses on Evelyn and Erica standing beside one another.) "Second, you say Jo Scarlett is in suspended animation. I want her out of there and I want to know what happened to my cousin on board _Survivor 11._" he demanded. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll go off on my own. Where is this cavern you spoke about?"

"You won't survive here on your own." Krystal pointed out. "So that makes you crazy in my book and a big turn-off."

"Huh?" Alan asked confused.

Lauren who was beside her spoke up rather anxiously. "Wait a minute! What do you mean by 'cousin'? You say you knew someone from_ Survivor 11_?"

"Yeah. I forgot that you guys were there as well. You're going to have to tell me more about that. My cousin well...he was the oddball in the family. I don't think you knew him but..his father and mother always scolded him for not paying attention to anything crucial in his life."

"Oh my God..." Lauren understood. "Are you saying that-"

"No it can't be. You couldn't be related to him?" Krystal asked with wide eyes that suggested shock.

"My cousin's name was Richard Murphy." Alan said at last.

"NO WAY!" Lauren managed to yell out.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Krystal screeched.

"Whoa! Calm down." (Camera turns to right where Evelyn came forward with her arms stretched out indicating that the girls calm down. The screen focused on the trio now.) What are they talking about?" she said looking at Alan.

"I honestly have no idea what they're on about." Alan said making the camera shake back and forth as he shook his own signaling his confusion.

"I knew him." Nodding, Lauren said as calmly as she could. "Rich was in my class. He was the one that brought in the video camera that day..."

"Really?" Alan asked as if he marveled at what Lauren brought up.

"Rich was mostly an outsider like you said but something happened to him. He...he went crazy because of our situation then." Lauren bit her lip and blinked back tears. "He tried to kill himself and the rest of us." she whispered sadly.

"Oh my God!" Alan cried out in disbelief,

"Unfortunately He is not here. He never was..." Erica spoke again. "Whether you want to believe us or not that the engineers are the ones that we should fear, they're coming."

"Whoa! what now?" Krystal said looking surprised.

"No, no, no, no...don't change the subject." Alan interrupted them. "I want to go to this cavern. Where is it?"

"We can't go there." Evelyn insisted.

"Why not?" Alan pleaded.

Erica sighed and answered. "When I put her there. I was unaware at the time that the engineers used that place as a hideout of sorts. When I froze Jo Scarlett, I heard afterwards about their arrival. So using my unique speed and ingenuity, I had buried Jo in the cavern ground. But nevertheless...the engineers are there. There's a possibility that they are there. And they are waiting to kill anyone that intrudes their sanctuary. Which is why we steer clear away from that area. I feel as if I'll never see my friend again."

(Camera continues to film Erica's stern expression. No words were uttered. The women apparently allowed Alan to get a handle on knowing the circumstances.)

"Then that settles it..." Alan spoke after a long pause.

"Meaning?" Krystal spoke up sounding unsure in her tone.

"We're killing them all. Every single one of them!" Alan whispered.

"Are you serious?" Lauren frowned.

(Camera has turned back to Erica. The screen zoomed in on her flawless face as Alan walked toward her quickly. She had a serious frown on her face as the camera approached her. Alan's voice was heard.)

In a desperate, excited tone, Alan patched his plan to Erica."The _LOURDES_. You say it's here? It's a military warship. It's got to have weapons on board! We should get them and arm themselves against them."

"Hey that sounds like a good idea!" (Camera turns to left where Evelyn agreed to what Alan had said.)

"You know they're still some weaponry there. Now if there's any shred of humanity within you,you have to help us! Help me save my friend."

Erica turned her eyes away from Alan and seem to think hard.

(Camera turns to static before it turns back on.)

SEP 18 2060

09:07:32 PM

(Camera is turned on showing feet walking along a long stretch of road. The footsteps were walking at an incline. Gravel practically littered the ground. The camera rose upward and the sky dark as ever began to make Alan morose.)

"It's getting dark." Alan suggested.

"We're almost there." Erica said indifferently.

"Hey..." (Camera pans right where Krystal appeared alongside Alan.)

"Oh hey." Alan said a bit emotionlessly.

"So...ummm you and Evelyn?" Krystal pulled at her left ear. "Are you guys like together-together?"

"That's kind of a personal question there. But apparently we are and I don't even know her."

"Who does?"

"Everyone hide!" Evelyn from up ahead shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Alan asked.

"Just run!" Lauren shouted as she ran away.

(Alan continued to stay standing in his spot. During Evelyn's shouting, the camera focused on a cave wall a mile ahead. As the camera zoomed in automatically, there was an exorbitant amount of creatures like the one that attacked Alan.)


End file.
